falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Combat knife (Fallout 3)
(Charon's (sim version) (point lookout) }} The combat knife is a melee weapon in Fallout 3. Characteristics The military issue combat knife is a rather common melee weapon in Fallout 3. It is affected by the melee damage bonus from Strength. It is one of the better low-level melee weapons, and can get around 3-4 strikes in V.A.T.S., even with a reasonable number of AP and a fast swing speed outside of V.A.T.S. However, it has extremely short reach, about that of an unarmed weapon. With 10 Luck, it becomes an extremely potent weapon that will critically hit almost once every 4 to 5 hits. The combat knife itself has a single edge with a clipped point, with a serrated edge on the back. It is of the standard Bowie shape. The combat knife has the highest value-to-weight ratio of any non-unique melee weapon in the game. Durability The combat knife can successfully strike about 1286 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Occam's Razor - A slightly stronger version of the combat knife, wielded by Talon Commander Jabsco. * Stabhappy - Stabhappy shares all of its stats with Occam's Razor, but has two principle differences. Firstly, the raider that holds it respawns, allowing multiple copies to be obtained. Secondly, it deals an additional 50% damage to limbs. * Charon's combat knife - A unique, non-playable version used by Charon with identical stats to the regular version. * Trench knife - The trench knife's stats are identical to the regular combat knife. The only difference is a unique "knuckle-duster" skin. * Sim version combat knife - A sim-only version of the weapon which differs only in health (essentially non-degrading). * Sim version trench knife - A sim-only version of the weapon which differs only in health (essentially non-degrading). * Swampfolk combat knife - A non-playable version of the weapon used only by Point Lookout's swampfolk, this version has identical stats but has an object effect which inflicts an extra 35 damage per hit when used by non-player characters against the player. This damage ignores Damage Resistance and is independent of the condition of the weapon. Comparison Locations * Combat knives are found on random raiders and Talon Company mercs across the Wastelands. * Eight combat knives may be found in the Regulator HQ. * Four in the National Guard depot's armory. * Three in Wheaton armory. * Three are found in the Smith's basement as well as the garden shed in Andale. * Three in Dominic and Machete's house. * Three in Lock and Load in Paradise Falls. * One can be found at Flak 'N Shrapnel's in the Rivet City market. * One can be found in the Springvale School kitchen, next to a dead mole rat. * Common loot in containers across the Capital Wasteland. * Common loot found on wastelanders. * Thirteen combat knives in perfect condition can be found in the mobile base crawler's kitchen, middle deck. Notes When looking at the combat knife image in the weapons tab on the Pip-Boy, Vault Boy's face will have beard stubble. Category:Fallout 3 Melee Weapons skill weapons de:Kampfmesser (Fallout 3) es:Cuchillo de combate (Fallout 3) pt:Combat Knife (Fallout 3) ru:Боевой нож (Fallout 3) uk:Бойовий ніж (Fallout 3)